


Changes

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Frottage, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is insecure about the changes to his body, but Kurt loves them, and sets out to convince Blaine just how sexy he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Written as two separate drabbles for the NGETUTWP hiatus challenge. Inspired by an anon prompt for cute belly!fic and an au meme: just some light teasing and touching. Blaine and Kurt enjoy some alone time.

“They won’t be home for hours.” Kurt teases Blaine’s ear with his lips.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Mmmhmm.”  He shudders a little into Blaine’s touch, the way his fingers trail so lightly up his arm and just under the sleeve of his shirt.   
  
“You’re wearing a lot less layers than usual.”   
  
“Is that a complaint?” The hinge of Blaine’s jaw is such a lovely place to linger. Blaine’s hand curls around his bicep.   
  
“Shush.”   
  
Kurt huffs out a tiny laugh. Blaine’s body feels so right, warm and pliant next to him on the bed. He stretches into it languorously. Slips his hand down over Blaine’s chest and under the hem of his shirt, cups it over the slope of Blaine’s belly.   
  
“Hey, um,” Blaine shifts a little. Kurt can tell he’s trying to nudge his hand away.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Blaine’s skin tastes so good,where his smell lingers just under his ear, raspberry and man and a little sweat. His hand under Kurt’s shirt leaves gentle fire along his spine.   
  
“Nothing.” He looks up at Kurt where he’s propped on an elbow above him. “Can we lose some clothes maybe?”   
  
“Of course.”  
  
They shift away, watching each other carefully. Once their shirts are off, Kurt leans in to kiss Blaine; they kiss and kiss and it’s gentle warm-wet and when Blaine exhales into his mouth, tongue barely tracing his bottom lip, it feels so much like home.   
  
This is sweeter than he’d planned, but it’s impossible to resist. In a few hours he’ll have to go back to New York and this intimacy and this moment are something he needs to take with him, to tuck in the pages of his journal with the pressed azalea Blaine picked for him last spring, a sacred secret he’s avoided for months. He can’t look forward into a future with Blaine just yet, but he needs this to take with him. A bookend to press against what hurt so much, to lose the weight of that pain when sandwiched between so much love and the comfort of friendship like theirs.  
  
“You are-” Blaine stops to clear his throat, fingers lingering around Kurt’s nipple, “So beautiful. I know you are, but somehow I always forget just how much.”   
  
“You’re not so bad yourself.” He looks and looks at Blaine’s body; drapes a leg over Blaine’s and skirts the pad of his index finger along the waistband of his pants. Blaine shivers.  
  
Kurt knows it’s silly, to think Blaine’s skin has a specific taste. Skin is skin, sometimes slightly salty from sweat, he supposes. But it still seems like Blaine should have a taste like nothing else, branded indelibly into his mouth and flooding his sense when he bites and licks his way down and down. He’ll never lie to himself or Blaine about this, the way that every inch of his skin makes his own body spark with desire. Blaine’s skin is warm honey dusted, pulled over muscles Kurt thoughtfully traces the flat of his palm over. Over his bones, his beautiful arched hip bones that stand out in earnest when he lies on his back like this.   
  
This body is different than the one he left in August, which is both thrilling and poignant. It endures, the muscle memory of memorized touch. But the newness — getting to map that something changed — it’s so hot, and it makes Kurt so hot, makes him throb against Blaine’s leg where his cock is pressed tight. Kurt lays his cheek over Blaine’s stomach. It’s sweetly rounded in a way it’s never been before.   
  
“Kurt, please-” Blaine tugs his hair a little, nudging him down. But when Kurt looks up, he doesn’t see that familiar sort of light, that wanting for more, so much as he sees embarrassment.   
  
“What?” He scoots up. Blaine’s cheek is flushed warm against this hand.  
  
“I just-” He bites his lip, “I’m…I don’t look like I did before. Maybe,” He closes his eyes, “Oh god this is embarrassing. I gained some weight after… you know?” He tries to laugh and Kurt’s knows it’s forced. “I guess I was eating my feelings.”  
  
Kurt stares. He wants to tell Blaine he’s beautiful, that he’ll always love him no matter how he looks. The realization that he still thinks like that washes through him bittersweet because he can’t. Can’t be more than friends right now, can’t risk himself like that again.   
  
“You’re gorgeous Blaine.” Kurt assures him. He takes a moment to pull back and really look at Blaine, taking in his body. Blaine squirms under the scrutiny.   
  
“It’s actually…” Kurt presses his fingers where Blaine is softer; where he’s always been hard toned. Digs them in and it’s…it’s god, it’s delicious. He rubs his thumb against it hard, “A really big turn on.”   
  
“What?”   
  
Kurt rolls, straddles Blaine to rub both hands over his belly and up to his pecs. “God, Blaine, I just…I want you so much.”  Blaine rises to his elbows to meet in him a kiss; it’s a little sloppy and desperate and deeply needful.   
  
“I could touch you like this for hours,” Blaine’s eyes are so steady on Kurt’s, so happy and familiar. His hands graze up Kurt’s sides and down his underarms, absorbing his deep shivers. Kurt arches his own torso down, skin and muscle and soft give of Blaine’s body just right against his.   
  
“Well,” he rolls his pelvis, teases his dick against Blaine’s through their pants, “We have a few. Let’s see how long we can make this.”


	2. Give

God Kurt,” Blaine tightens his fingers around Kurt’s cock. “I missed this so much.”   
  
“What?” Laughing, Kurt nudges his hips to push himself through the circle of Blaine’s fist, “My dick?”  
  
“Well that too.” He represses a giggle, works his hand a little faster.   
  
“Hold on,” Kurt leans over and across him, giving a tantalizing view of his red flushed erection and the sweet hang of his balls while he rummages around for his lube. Blaine licks his lips, curls his hands around Kurt’s thighs while his body pulses too hot against the sheets.  
  
He turns back soon enough, dribbling lube onto his palm, quickly slicking Blaine with lube.  “Oh god.” Kurt’s pillow is so soft, gives almost too easily when Blaine presses his head back into it, eyes trying to roll up with the pleasure. He keeps them wide open though, watches the way Kurt’s eyes close when he fists himself, propping one hand on Blaine’s stomach, trusting his strength to bear his weight. Drinks in the sight of Kurt, trembling breaths that whine high while he touches himself.   
  
“You look incredible.” Blaine’s  voice is hoarse. Above him, Kurt is the picture of wreckage, hair falling and clumping, hectic color on his cheeks.   
  
“You feel incredible.” Kurt’s little smile is so familiar; a little wicked and a little coy and completely, consciously, sexy. It almost hurts, the way it spears through Blaine’s body, to see him like that again, so free with him.  He shudders in a breath when Kurt lets the fingers still on his stomach tighten, almost squeezing the extra flesh of his belly. He tries not to wince.   
  
“Blaine.” Kurt wiggles his hips a little higher, holds his body away from Blaine’s while he leans forward to nip and lick at Blaine’s lips.   
  
“Wh-what?” His lips follow Kurt’s when he pulls away, hips restless churning, body thrumming hot and weak for more and more and more touch.   
  
“When I said it was hot, I meant it.” Kurt lowers himself carefully, nestling Blaine’s cock between his ass cheeks.   
  
“Oh shit,” Lights spark behind his closed eyes and something desperate fizzes through his skin. When he looks again, Kurt is biting his lip, spreading more lube on himself. Then Kurt starts to rock and it’s almost too much, how fucking good it feels, the head of his dick sliding just behind and over the back of Kurt’s balls.    
  
He thrusts, sudden and too hard, startled when Kurt pinchesbelly.  
  
“Pay attention B.” Kurt undulates in longer strokes, muscles working beautifully. “I think it’s so sexy, I love your body like this.” Angling his torso forward, Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and guides to his own erection, pressing until it’s sliding, so wet with too much lube, against the round of his stomach. And god, he’s glowing , positively lit with a sex lush shimmer while he works himself, grinds and digs his cock against Blaine’s stomach, humping back onto Blaine’s dick. It’s a feedback loop of dizzy sensation, winding Blaine helplessly up and up and startlingly up.   
  
He wants to ask why, wants to pull away and hide his face with mortification, but he can’t. Can’t because Kurt’s eyes never leave his. His body never hesitates, just drives and drives them closer until they are both shaking and moaning and damp skinned together. Kurt’s body is so hot, welcome heat searing between his thighs were he’s nestled Blaine and it’s almost feels like Kurt’s body has absorbed the breath behind words he might say or try to hide behind.   
  
Instead, all he can do is give in to the way Kurt watches him, drinking him in like he’s nothing but sex. Let’s himself feel it, just for this moment.   
  
“You make me feel it Kurt.”   
  
“Feel what?” They’re gasping between words, bodies working them steady and ruthlessly towards precipice.  
  
“Sexy.” He breathes, hushed like a secret.  
  
“Blaine-” Kurt’s whisper is high wonder when he comes, so suddenly but so fucking hard, shooting come up Blaine’s chest and he can feel it warm on his neck, dripping down toward the pillow and that’s it, he’s gone, spurting come across Kurt’s balls and between his thighs.  “Oh god don’t stop.” Kurt begs.  
  
“I won’t.” Blaine manages to gasp. He knows what Kurt wants, how much he loves the way it feels when Blaine smears it in, the stick slide of his come against Kurt’s skin. So he works and works himself through oversensitivity between the crevasse of Kurt’s cheeks until he just can’t any more.   
  
It’s quiet then for a long time. Quiet while they let themselves breathe against one another, Kurt plastered all over him and grounding him deliciously against the mattress. It’s silent and they linger in that moment between surrender and after.   
  
“Why?” Blaine doesn’t mean to ask.  
  
“Because it’s you.”   
  
“Huh?” He lifts his head a little, still a bit orgasm addled.   
  
Kurt crosses his arms over Blaine’s chest, face so close he almost goes cross eyed trying to focus on him. “I mean…it’s you. Letting go a little. It’s kind of like…you are finally showing on the outside what is really happening on the inside.”   
  
“Kurt.”  He holds his lips together to keep them from trembling. Feels love brimming in his heart until it floods him.   
  
“I know I wasn’t perfect — when we were together. But I have always wanted that for you.”   
  
“And you see it now?” Kurt’s waist is solid, damp and muscled cradled in his palms.  
  
“In so many ways.”  Blaine is silent for a bit, just letting his heart beat through whatever it is he’s feeling — it’s too tangled for him to know how to name it.   
  
“Blaine?”  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“No matter how many time I tell you that we are just friends - and we are just friends, ” Kurt kisses him softly, “Please don’t ever forget how much I love you.”


End file.
